wolf_packswildfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Packs Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2015
12:16 !test 12:16 Hello! 12:17 !story 12:17 There once was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everybody died. The end. 12:17 XD 12:27 http://hollyfurs-celebration.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:38 !test 01:38 Hello! 01:38 I love you Sera! 01:38 I love you too. 01:39 <3 01:40 ... 01:40 Hai 01:40 !hi 01:40 lol hai 01:40 !hello 01:40 Hai 01:40 darn seeeeeraaaaaa 01:40 sup? 01:40 nm 01:41 you? 01:41 same 01:41 haha im so bored 01:41 same 01:41 wanna play around with the bot 01:41 !tell 01:41 I no longer feel like doing that Link. 01:41 !rainbow 01:41 That is DarknessDragon's thing. :p 01:42 XD 01:42 Yush 01:42 Twilight, shut up. 01:42 im not twilight dummah 01:42 !shutup 01:42 You're not my mom. 01:42 yesh i am 01:44 kittie wyd 01:45 yush 01:45 lol 01:45 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:45 lol nm 01:47 XD 01:47 lo 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 XDXDXD 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 Lol 01:47 lol 01:47 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:47 !pokemon 01:47 (pikachu) is my life. 01:48 dat sux brah 01:48 !mandy 01:48 D: 01:48 Sera loves Wolfy! 01:48 W-we are just f-friends! Right? 01:48 Wolfy X Sera! 01:48 Wolfy X Sera 01:48 *blushes* 01:48 lol 01:48 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:49 !update 01:49 Chat logs updated Link! 01:49 !updatelogs 01:49 Chat logs updated Link! 01:49 mew 01:49 !mew 01:50 Mew 01:50 Your not a Pokemon, Link. 01:50 waaaaat nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 01:50 !blossomlied 01:50 *le GASP* 01:50 XD 01:50 lol 01:50 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:50 !die 01:50 I died 01:50 Well good for you. 01:50 xD 01:50 xD 01:50 Jinx!! 01:51 lol 01:51 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:51 lol 01:51 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:51 lol 01:51 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:51 lol 01:51 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:51 !wolf 01:51 WOOF, I am wolf. 01:51 xD 01:51 lol 01:51 What the heck is wrong with you, Link? Why are you laughing? 01:51 !logs 01:51 Here are the chat logs, Link. 01:51 shut up!!!!!! 01:51 !shutup 01:51 You're not my mom. 01:51 XD 01:52 Don't you dare. 01:52 where da heck is everyone else? 01:52 Don't you dare 01:52 Lulz. 01:52 idhac 01:52 lol 01:52 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:52 brb 01:52 !shutup 01:52 You're not my mom. 01:53 k 01:54 back 01:54 !somethinghappen 01:54 Ehh.. I just put my laundry in the fridge. Sometimes I think I'm retarded. ;P 01:54 kay 01:55 XDXDXDXD 01:55 lol 01:55 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 01:55 !shutup 01:55 You're not my mom. 01:55 yesh i is!! 01:55 Theres a conversion if you add wolfy 01:55 i'll add him :D 01:56 yayz!!!! 01:57 omg yes! 01:57 yush 01:57 not yet 01:57 hes not working rn 01:57 aww 01:59 guuuursh 01:59 workbot script!!! 01:59 !test 01:59 Hello! 01:59 lel 01:59 brb 01:59 DX 02:00 lol 02:00 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 02:00 im having in and out for dinnah!!!!! 02:00 yayz 02:00 omg i hate chu 02:00 xP 02:01 yeaaaaaa it smellz su gud 02:02 Gtg 02:02 Bye! 02:03 bai 02:03 Bye! 02:03 Xp 02:03 beep dis 02:03 brb dinner 02:04 ugh 02:07 loooooooool i 8 my burger now im gooonnaa hav summm moar 02:08 me and bubby r fighting over da last burgerrr 02:08 raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah 02:08 brb lol 02:08 lol 02:08 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 02:12 i brooke da world record 4 eating a burger in the least amount of time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:12 02:13 yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus 02:17 okay done with dinner XD 02:19 eeeelo/ 02:19 o/ 02:20 lol 02:20 What the heck is wrong with you, Darkice? Why are you laughing? 02:20 u 02:29 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 2015 07 29